one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon vs Spiderman
Rocket Raccoon vs Spiderman is a fight in Round 1 of the Chaos Craze Tournament. It pits from Spiderman and Rocket from Marvel Comics. Description Round 1 of the Chaos Craze Tournament. Who will move on? Pre Fight Spiderman shoots webs at the nearest buildings and swings through the city, looking for any sign of trouble or danger. He stops in his tracks when he sees a living tree and a tiny raccoon fighting a criminal. Rocket: Their is a big cash prize on you! We will only get paid if you die however, so yeah, die! Rocket aims his gun at the criminal but is stopped when he gets kneed in the gut by Spiderman. Rocket turned around and opened his mouth in shock. Rocket: Spiderman?! Why would you kick me?! Spiderman sighed. Spiderman: Sorry Rocket, but I can't let you kill anyone. I need to teach you a lesson! '' Spiderman shoots a web at Rocket. '''FIGHT!' Melee Rocket quickly dodges the web, but Spiderman was already next to Rocket. Spiderman landed 2 punches into Rocket's gut, blasting the raccoon backwards. Spiderman then fired a web at Rocket, swinging the raccoon right back into Spiderman's wide open arms. Spiderman quickly lands an Axe Kick into Rocket's head, causing him to slam into the ground. Spiderman was about ready to finish the fight, but Rocket pulled out his Laser Pistols and starts firing them rapidly at Spiderman. Spiderman dodges the energy blasts and places himself in front of Rocket, about to land another finishing blow. Rocket quickly dodged Spiderman's punch and tripped Spiderman to the ground. Rocket then pulled out one of his Laser Pistols and fired it at Spiderman's left leg. Spiderman's Spidey Sense went off and he quickly flipped himself backwards and kicked Rocket backwards. Rocket stumbled into the ground but forced himself to get up. As soon as he got up, he was blasted into an Office and was placed into a work chair. Rocket watched as Spiderman blasted into the window and started firing webs like a machine gun, so Rocket quickly leaped out of the chair and hid behind it. He started to reload his Laser Pistols, and once they were fully reloaded, he started firing it rapidly at Spiderman. Spiderman dodged most of the energy blasts but was hit in the arm by a blast. Spiderman yelled in pain and quickly flipped out of the building. Spiderman quickly placed a web over his wound to stop the blood from spilling, and just like that his Spider Sense went off. Spiderman dodged a laser just in time to see Rocket Raccoon leap from the building and onto Spiderman's neck. Rocket continuously bit Spiderman's neck, but Spiderman quickly threw Rocket off of him and started tangling Rocket with his webs. Eventually, Rocket was surrounded with webs. Spdierman: Time to finish this! Spiderman started swinging throughout the building until he had reached his full swinging speed. Once he saw Rocket, he shot himself from the web and kicked Rocket's head, knocking the raccoon out cold. K.O Spiderman landed on the ground and stared at Rocket's body. Spiderman: Sorry Rocket. You needed to be taught a lesson. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is... Spiderman! Votes Rocket or Spiderman? Rocket: 2 Votes Spiderman: 7 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 7 Votes Death: 2 Votes Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:The Chaos Craze Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees